Fusion back
by kiyomi-domi
Summary: who is the master mind behind this?
1. Chapter 1

i do not own danny phantom,kids next door,or fusionfall,but i do own two ido,demonfox,everlight,and other oc's

plz enjoy n review while i go sit in my corner.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Amity Park, Danny and the gang going to school,<p>

Jazz's nose in a book, and jack blurting about ghosts.

When Danny and the others were in front of Casper high, heading to first, they heard a roar, but not a ghostly one.

-(")- scene change: Dexter lab

"Come in Dexter" said Ben on the halo phone.

"Dexter here "said Dexter as he was walking to the big screen.

"We got new one's dex, in a place called Amity park, send back up, now!" said Ben as the hologram disappeared.

"Everlight,demonfox,twoido,I'm sending you to Amity park, we got a sign that fuse is back'' said Dexter through the phone.

"Okay, we'll do it" said them as a portal appeared in front of them.

- -XD- scene change: Amity park, Casper high

"Whoa, did you guys hear that?" Said Danny as he looks around.

"Yeah,I think everyone heard it" Tucker said as he pointed to everyone that was heading outside.

Everyone was looking around, when out of nowhere, a huge green planet, with other planet in it, was appearing in the sky. Two big blobs fell from the sky and landed across the street from the school.

"Roarrrrrrrrrr…" the sound was coming from the two blobs which turn into two ninja that was built out of newspaper. Eight more blobs came down from the sky and fell on the ground.

"The world is ending " said dash and Kwan as they ran around.

Before they all went crazy, a portal appeared and two boys and a girl appeared.

"Demon,two,get everyone inside, then come help me" said the girl as she got out a zipper zapper.

"Get in NOW!" said the two boys as they got on their hover boards.

Everybody ran inside, and ran to the windows to watch what happens.

The girl start shooting at them, and the two boys followed her movements. The girl got out a hologram of some sort, and the entire monster disappeared.

They whole school cheered, until a giant cloud of smoke appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Like before I don't own dp characters or fusiofall characters,but I do own my oc's like everlight.

Enjoy and review :3

* * *

><p><p>

Fusion Back chapter 2

"i need to know what the history of Amity Park,i need a map,and get a tree house built here" said a figure from the smoke.

Out of the cloud of smoke,four figures showed. Everlight and the two boys got their halo-computer out and type up there report.

"sweet pecan pie,who are guys" said as he waved his hand to clear the smoke.

"i'm dexter,boy genius,this is number 1 and 5,and ben tenyson" said the boy with glasses.

Two glows came around Everlight and the other two.

"what's that?" danny asked as he pointed at them.

"orange is fusion,and green is fusion matter" said Demonfox.

"then what was those things?" said sam as she was trying to pass through the crowd.

"those are fuse's minion,or fuse monster" said twoido.

"dexter,we can put one in square 5,or in the park" said number 5.

"good,and number 5,take everlight,and some of the students with you" said dexter as he continue,walking with his nose in a history book.

-scene change:park-

"okay,everyone move back" said number as she tried to push everyone back. Everlight dropped a seed into a whole in the ground,and the earth started rumbling.

"Earthquake!" screamed paulina as she ran around in circles.

"no,you twit,it's the egineering in the seed" said everlight.

After she said that a gaint tree house popped from the ground,it had boats,planes,anything to build it with.

"incoming...moonbase...do you copy?" said number as she talk through the phone.

"number to moonbase,sector AP is in place,set up computer system check" she said as she looked at the tress house online.

"moonbase to number 5,all system check,all clear,you may proceed."

"i need everlight,demonfox,twoido,number 9,and number 209 things to be more surrond it",said number as she went inside the tree house.

Everyone followed her inside,until they got to the main hall,and saw a remarkable site.


End file.
